


Desvanecidos

by AkiDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, Langst, M/M, klance, klangst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiDoll/pseuds/AkiDoll
Summary: Lance está deprimido y esto es a causa de que Keith está recuperándose de heridas graves que recibió en batalla lo cual lo mantiene recluido en su habitación. Esto no detiene a Lance y a pesar de ello sigue visitando a la persona que tanto ama hasta que ésta se recupere, sin embargo, hay algo que no comprende ¿Por qué los demás ignoran a Keith? ¿Por qué él es el único en visitar y preocuparse por el Paladín Rojo?Shiro y Allura están preocupados por Lance. Éste dejó de comer hace mucho tiempo, se ha deteriorado demasiado y su clásico humor se ha apagado. Lo único que ha dejado es a un chico con apariencia de muerto viviente, por ello se han dado a la tarea de averiguar lo que sucede con su Paladín Azul, aunque la respuesta que encontraran podría no ser nada alentadora para ellos.





	Desvanecidos

**Desvanecidos**

 

Lance no entiende mucho de lo que ha sucedido en su alrededor, todo ha sido tan difícil para él y aunque trate de comprenderlo todo, esto sigue demasiado borroso para su memoria. Es como si una parte de su memoria hubiera sido arrebatada salvajemente dejando una gran duda en sus pensamientos. Ese recuerdo fue demasiado duro, a pesar de solo recordar un fragmento este es demasiado doloroso para él y aunque trató de recordar lo demás le fue imposible. Sus compañeros de Voltron le ayudaron a recobrar parte de lo sucedido haciendo que poco a poco pudiera atar los cabos sueltos. Pero algo faltaba. No tenía idea de lo que se tratara. Una y otra vez trataba de entender lo que fallaba en esos recuerdos revelados por sus amigos. Todo era tan confuso. Solo cuando cerraba los ojos volvía a soñar con aquella parte de su memoria que si podía recordar. Cada noche que veía ese recuerdo sus ojos se humedecían y su cuerpo entero se estremecía en sollozos.

Lance comenzó a caer ante el sueño. Poco a poco sus parpados cedieron. Entonces finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y él cayó en un profundo sueño, un sueño el cual no quería revivir.

 

**{}**

 

_-¡Keith!- gritó Lance._

_No supo cuándo. Jamás lo vio venir. Cuando cayó en cuenta Keith había defendido su espalda del disparo de un Galra recibiendo este todo el daño. Lance no lo vio venir, estaba tan distraído disparando a los guardias que tenía enfrente que en ningún momento pudo ver aquel Galra que se acercaba con sigilo hacía él, pero Keith si lo hizo. Keith lo protegió sin pensarlo._

_-¡Shiro! ¡Hunk! ¡Pidge! ¡Alguien por favor, ayuda! ¡Keith está herido!- gritó por aquel transmisor que los conectaba a todos. Lance estaba desesperado y asustado._

_Justo detrás de él estaba un Keith semiinconsciente con una gran herida sangrante en el pecho. Todo su ser se consumía en pánico. Sus manos temblaban y sus disparos eran cada vez más torpes. Grandes lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos mientras él todavía trataba de reprimirlas. Fue un idiota. Un grandísimo idiota. Por su culpa, Keith estaba desangrándose en aquel suelo rocoso. Por su culpa su Keith estaba herido._

_-¡Lance!- Shiro exclamó completamente preocupado._

_-¡Shiro! Gracias a Dios- agradeció Lance cuando Shiro se acercó a él._

_-Protege a Keith. Yo te cubriré._

_-De acuerdo- dijo decidió._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lance ya estaba arrodillado al lado de Keith mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos y dejaba que su cabeza reposara sobre su pecho. Él chico se veía en un estado tan lamentable. Su armadura había sido destrozada del pecho ante aquel impacto tan directo. Las manos de Lance temblaron cuando las llevó al pecho sangrante de Keith tratando desesperadamente detener la hemorragia. Tanta sangre fluía. Sangre que no dejaba de salir tiñendo la armadura antes blanca ahora en un tono escarlata. Lance miró a Keith que tenía una expresión de dolor mientras fruncía su ceño. Se veía tan débil. Llevó una de sus manos debajo de su casco y acarició con suavidad su mejilla._

_-Keith, amigo, estoy aquí- trató de alentarlo con una sonrisa cargada de preocupación- Todo estará bien,_

_-¿Lance?- dijo Keith con una voz ronca._

_Keith abrió los ojos mostrando aquel clásico tono oscuro que cubría sus iris. Naturalmente los ojos de Keith brillaban con intensidad, pero en esta ocasión no era así, los ojos del chico se estaban apagando por completo tratando desesperadamente de enfocar la figura frente a él. Keith se aferró con fuerza a aquella mano que acariciaba su mejilla._

_-Aquí estoy- tomó su mano con fuerza._

_-Dime que estas bien- Keith comenzó a toser un poco._

_-Eres un idiota- dijo Lance dejando que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro- ¿Por qué me protegiste recibiendo aquel impacto?_

_-Lo siento._

_-Por favor no digas eso._

_Lance sentía como sus mejillas se empapaban. Estúpido Keith. No tenía que protegerlo. No quería que lo hiciera. No debía hacerlo. Y por ello ahora estaba herido. El pecho de Lance ardía y sentía como el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta. Sentía su mundo dar vueltas. Quería que todo eso fuera un mal sueño, pero no era así, esta era la realidad. Keith estaba muriendo en sus brazos por su culpa. Aquel chico que consideraba su rival estaba desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos. Quería hacer algo. Quería gritar. Pero no podía hacer nada de ayuda, solo tratar que el chico no cayera en un sueño eterno._

_-Dios, Keith. No debiste hacer eso ¡Eres un idiota!- dijo con la voz quebradiza aferrándose con fuerza al chico- ¡Eres un gran idiota!_

_-Solo quería protegerte- su voz sonaba tan apagada como distante._

_-Había otros modos. Pudiste gritarme o ¡algo!_

_-No había tiempo. Debía protegerte. Necesitaba hacerlo, Lance._

_-Por favor, dime que es una broma- apretó los diente con fuerza tratando de reprimir los sollozos- Por favor, no me hagas esto._

_-Lo siento- repitió tocando el cabello del castaño._

_-¡Deja de decir lo siento!_

_-Lo siento por ello- sonrió con dificultad y con una leve risa que se acompañó de una fuerte tos._

_-Deja de hablar, maldito greñudo- dijo Lance con preocupación- Te pondrás bien amigo. Todo saldrá bien. Solo debes resistir._

_-Lo dudo- dijo con un suspiro. Sus pupilas se movían con rapidez en busca de Lance- ¿Sigues ahí?_

_-No me he ido a ningún lado y no lo haré ahora- afirmó entrelazando sus manos con las del chico. Las manos de Keith se sentían tan frías._

_Keith estaba muriendo. Esa era la realidad. Lance sabía que aquel chico greñudo se estaba desvaneciendo entre su pecho permitiendo que ambos estuvieran entre un río de sangre que con desesperación trataba de parar inútilmente. Keith moría y él no podía hacer nada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¡Por favor, no! No quería que la luz del chico se desvaneciera para siempre. Lance sentía su pecho agitarse ante los sonoros sollozos que expulsaba. Sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos. Dolor era lo que empezaba a invadir todo su cuerpo. Sensaciones de un fuerte dolor en su corazón, un dolor que jamás había sentido en su vida. Este dolor era como si quitaran salvajemente un pedazo de su alma. Todo se derrumbaba y él no podía hacer nada. No quería dejar ir a Keith. Necesita a Keith. Quería estar con él. Quería decirle tantas cosas que había callado. Quería tenerlo junto a él. Quería seguir discutiendo con él. Quería verlo sonreír todos los días. Quería sentir su presencia. Quería ver sus hermosos ojos. Quería poder demostrarle su amor. Quería y amaba tanto a ese chico._

_-Lance, debo decirte algo- Keith con movimientos torpes sostuvo el mentón de Lance para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos._

_-Por favor, no- insistió Lance con un sollozo._

_-Debes oírme._

_-No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me tengas que decir._

_-Por favor, escúchame._

_-¡No! ¡Tú saldrás de esta y cuando regresemos al castillo me dirás lo que quieras decirme!- estalló con un tono cargado de dolor._

_-Lance, no resistiré tanto- los ojos de Keith se llenaron tanto de dolor como lágrimas- Tenemos tan poco tiempo y hay tanto que quiero decirte. Por favor, escúchame y mírame._

_Con resignación y limpiándose las lágrimas el chico se giró para mirarlo directamente._

_-Entonces dilo._

_-No saldré de esta- admitió- Y sé que si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca. Mierda, me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo dicho antes. Fue un error callarme, por ello ahora tendré que conformarme con simples palabras. Lance, debes de saber que eres tan importante para mí y que todo este tiempo que he convivido contigo me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas, cosas de las cuales solo pude callarme. Lo siento, siento tanto no haberte dicho como me sentía. Estoy tan arrepentido de no haberte dicho la verdad. No quería que me odiaras por ello. Tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de lo que sentía._

_-Keith..._

_-Te amo, Lance. Te amo tanto._

 

**{}**

 

Despertó de aquel sueño. Si, como había dicho antes siempre tenía aquel sueño. Aunque sabía que no era un sueño, esto era un pedazo de su memoria, solo un fragmento de lo sucedido con Keith. En ese entonces aquel chico que tanto amaba estaba muriendo entre sus brazos. Recordaba la sensación tan sofocante como dolorosa. Cada vez que soñaba con ese recuerdo sentía que su corazón se hacía añicos y cuando trataba de recordar lo demás simplemente despertaba o esa parte solo quedaba en blanco. Era como si todo en él se negaba a volver a aquel pasado tan doloroso. Un pasado que solo le sacaba sollozos continuos acompañados de lágrimas llenas de tanto pesar.

Lance se dirigía al comedor donde estaban todos sus amigos. En aquel entonces, Keith se había equivocado en algo. Él había dicho que no sobreviviría, pero no fue así. Todo el equipo de Voltron le contó la otra parte de su memoria, la otra parte donde habrán conseguido salvar a Keith de la muerte. Era la otra parte que le faltaba. La parte donde el castillo llegaba a tiempo para salvar al chico. Allura le había dicho que consiguieron meter a Keith a la capsula criogénica a tiempo y que así se había salvado de las garras de la muerte, pero había un problema, él todavía estaba demasiado débil para salir de su habitación y a lo más lejos que podía ir era al observatorio, aunque esto no le preocupaba mientras su amado estuviera bien a pesar de que lo extrañaba ver pilotear al León Rojo. Ahora Allura había tomado temporalmente su lugar como Paladín Rojo.

Con una amplia sonrisa entró al comedor.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- dijo con un tono alegre mientras tomaba asiento junto a Hunk.

-Hoy estas de muy buen humor- dijo Hunk con una sonrisa.

-Me siento de buen humor- admitió con una sonrisa radiante mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-Eso es raro- dijo Pidge con una mueca de confusión.

Hunk le dio un leve codazo mostrando un rostro lleno de advertencia. Esto hizo que Pidge se mordiera el labio para así continuar con el desayuno.

-Es grandioso que estés bien, Lance- dijo Coran con un tono eufórico mientras se limpiaba el bigote.

-Coran tiene razón eso significa que hoy podemos entrenar contigo también- Shiro tenía una sonrisa cargada de una alegría paternal- Nos hace falta nuestro mejor tirador durante los entrenamientos- le animó.

-Esta vez nos les fallaré chicos- dijo con una sonrisa petulante- Además que necesito salir un poco del castillo y ya saben, patear algunos traseros Galra- fingió lanzar puñetazos y disparar un arma láser.

-Opino que ellos serán los que te pateen el trasero, Lance- Pidge bromeo con una risa burlona.

-¡Oye!

El ambiente se empezaba cargar de alegría como de buen humor, aunque la única persona que no tenía una sonrisa era Allura. Ella no dejaba de mirar a Lance de un modo extraño, tal como si tratara de leer su rostro, era como si buscara alguna anomalía en él. Por su parte Lance solo le había respondido con una sonrisa seductora a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo. La mayor parte del tiempo Allura reaccionaba mal ante las conquistas fallidas del Paladín azul, pero esta vez solo consiguió hacer una mueca de confusión. Allura parecía que veía algo que los demás no. Lance estaba demacrado, se veía tan ido a pesar de su amplia sonrisa aunque esta no parecía llegar a sus ojos; todo en aquel chico estaba apagado comparado con su clásica actitud. Ella notaba como las ojeras cubrían debajo de los ojos del chico, antes podía decir que tenía un cuerpo atlético y sano pero en esta ocasión solo veía como su piel comenzaba a pegarse a sus huesos, la piel de sus mejillas marcaba ahora notoriamente sus pómulos dándole un aspecto más huesudo y era más que obvio que la mayor parte del tiempo el cuerpo de Lance temblaba de un modo exagerado. Allura no podía creerlo, era como si ella fuera la única que lo notara.

-¿Estás seguro qué quieres ir a la misión?- preguntó la princesa poco segura.

-¡Claro, princesa! ¿Por qué la duda? ¿Acaso estas preocupada por mí?- eso último lo dijo con un tono seductor mientras ampliaba su radiante sonrisa.

-Es solo que no te vez muy bien- admitió ignorando su intento de coqueteo.

Y como si hubiera dicho algo malo todos los paladines y Coran la vieron con los ojos abierto. Algunos de ellos le indicaron con señas que no dijeran nada.

Como si Lance recordara algo miró el lugar vació a su lado. El lugar de Keith. Como le hubiera encantado que aquel greñudo estuviera desayunando con ellos, en especial le hubiera encantado entrelazar sus manos con las de él debajo de la mesa. Con solo ese pensamiento una sonrisa tonta de enamorado cubrió su rostro. Si, estaba demasiado enamorado de Keith y después de la experiencia tan cercana a su muerte él había admitido su amor por él y ahora solo podía disfrutar sus momentos juntos. Lance no podía esperar el día en que Keith al fin pudiera salir de aquella habitación para así volver a participar con ellos como el Piloto del León Rojo. Sintió como una sensación de calidez invadía su pecho a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor insistencia. No podía esperar a que ese día llegara.

-Antes de ir a la misión debo de llevarle algo de comida a Keith, ya saben como se pone de gruñón cuando no desayuna- dijo Lance con una carcajada a la cual respondieron todos con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Él había ignorado por completo lo dicho por Allura.

Tomó su propio plato del cual no había tocado casi nada y se puso de pie dispuesto a visitar al chico que tanto amaba.

-Regreso pronto chicos- dijo eufórico- ¿Están seguros de que no quieren visitar a Keith?

-No gracias, Lance. Después de la misión iremos a verlo- dijo Shiro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Se lo diré. Sé que él se animará al escuchar que lo visitaran- Lance se veía tan feliz con la respuesta de Shiro.

Sin pensarlo más salió de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa en camino para visitar a Keith.

**{}**

 

-Shiro- dijo Allura con un tono preocupado después de que Lance se hubiera ido desde hace varios minutos- Necesito una explicación.

-Allura, es complicado- suspiró Shiro dejando a un lado su desayuno.

-¿Has visto a Lance? ¡Parece un muerto viviente!- sonaba exasperada- No ha tocado casi su comida y cada vez se pone peor, Shiro...

-Solo dejen que visite a Keith, eso le hace sentir mejor- los interrumpió Hunk con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más?- susurró Pidge cabizbaja.

-Debemos de hablar de esto- le susurró Allura con enojo hacia Shiro.

-Será en otro momento- finalizó poniéndose de pie abruptamente- Bueno equipo, es hora de subirnos a nuestros leones.

 

**{}**

 

Lance caminó por los pasillos para ir directo a la habitación del Paladín rojo. Estaba emocionado. Se sentía tan animado. Siempre que iba a visitar a Keith todo se sentía mejor, era como si ese fuera su motor para seguir adelante. Tal vez llevaba tiempo sin ir a misiones o a los entrenamientos a causa de la depresión postraumática que sufrió, pero finalmente se encontraba con el ánimo para recuperarse con el equipo. Sin embargo, él seguía cuidando de Keith, siempre velaba por él y lo ayudaba a recuperarse aunque esto fuera lento. No podía esperar a verlo mejor y de vuelta con ellos. Lance creía que si los demás lo visitaran más seguido él mejoraría pronto, pero por una extraña razón ninguno siquiera se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación a excepción de él mismo. Eso le resultaba extraño, era como si la habitación del paladín se tratara de una zona de cuarentena. Naturalmente durante las noches en que Lance no estaba, Shiro entraba a la habitación de Keith mientras dormía y se dedicaba a limpiar la habitación o recoger los platos sucios. Era el único que se atrevía a entrar. Eso solo conseguía preocuparlo más.

Dio un leve golpeteo a la puerta de Keith y entró cuando esta se abrió. Su corazón dio un brinco al ver al chico que tanto amaba.

-Hombre, estas despierto- dijo con una amplia sonrisa al notar a Keith sentado sobre su cama.

-No soy tan vago como tú- dijo con un tono burlón dedicándole el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

-Tomar siestas de belleza seguido no significa ser vago- replicó llevando la bandeja con comida.

-Al parecer esas siestas han sido una pérdida de tiempo porque no veo ninguna mejora.

-Ja.Ja. Que divertido- refunfuñó sarcástico. Dejó la comida sobre las piernas del chico.

Keith observó la comida que había dejado.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó.

-Es el desayuno.

-De acuerdo. Lo comeré en un rato- dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lance preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que estoy un poco cansado- se encogió de hombros.

-Déjame ver tus vendajes.

Entonces sin previo aviso, Lance se acercó a Keith para levantar con suavidad la camiseta del chico y encontrarse así unas vendas que cubrían su pecho por completo. Al parecer estas se seguían viendo impecables, desde hacía tiempo el chico había dejado de sangrar.

-¿Se ve mal?

-Lo sabría si simplemente me dejaras ver debajo de las vendas.

-No necesito que lo hagas, de eso me puedo encargar- soltó con un gruñido apartando la mano del moreno.

-¿Estas bien realmente?- sonaba preocupado, los ojos azules de Lance se cargaban de un brillo dolido.

-Solo tengo que descansar- suspiró restándole importancia. Elevó su mirada hacia los orbes azules del chico y suavizó su mirada- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Creo que no lo estoy.

-Lance- susurró.

Keith se acercó más a Lance y posó su mano suavemente sobre la del chico. Lance se sintió reconfortado, aquel tacto tan cálido conseguía tranquilizar las perturbaciones de su mente, tal vez después de todo no se encontraba tan bien como había afirmado con los demás. Por una extraña razón sentía que algo faltaba.

-Algo perdí- soltó con un tono hueco- Y no sé lo que es.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la nada con una mirada vacía, era como si de algún modo tratara de divagar para conseguir un par de respuestas. El azabache rozo con las yemas de los dedos las mejillas canelas de Lance, trató de recuperarlo del vacío; lo consiguió ya que este al final dirigió su atención a él con una sonrisa apagada.

-Lo siento tanto.

-No deberías, no es tu culpa que me sienta perdido.

-Lo es. Me siento responsable por todo lo que hice.

-Keith, todo está bien- insistió tomando ambas manos de Keith entre las suyas dándoles una leve presión.

Miró al paladín rojo directamente. Este se había enrojecido ante el tacto del moreno. Lance solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Adoraba ver directamente los ojos violetas de Keith, en los cuales la mayor parte del tiempo se reflejaba las estrellas y adoraba saber que esa mirada cargada de amor iba dirigida hacia él. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor rapidez y sintió como corrientes eléctricas cruzaban por donde había entrelazado sus manos con Keith. El cuerpo de Lance se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, porque Keith era fuego, un fuego abrasador por el cual se dejaba consumir.

A pesar de que se encontraba mejor, pudo notar las grandes ojeras en el rostro de Keith, así como su cuerpo más pálido que de costumbre y algo que le preocupaba era notar como había bajado de peso drásticamente. Pero aun así para Lance seguía siendo el chico bien parecido que había conocido y que amaba.

-Te amo- dijo Lance perdido en sus ojos.

-McClain, tú nunca cambias- soltó una risa cargada de ternura y nuevamente miró a Lance con ese mismo amor- Creo que sabes que te amo.

-Adoro escucharlo siempre.

-Creí que no te gustaban los emos- bromeó Keith.

-Creí que no te gustaba la gente apuesta- continuó Lance con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Y así es.

-¡Hey, eso fue cruel, hombre!- exclamó dolido.

-Solo bromeaba- se encogió de hombros manteniendo una sonrisa divertida

Si, estaba enamorado de ese chico.

-Hey, tengo que irme- le dijo pegando su frente con la del paladín rojo.

-Lo sé- le respondió con un suspiro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lance, te conozco. Sé lo que piensas.

A veces Keith solía decir ese tipo de cosas. Y era cierto, era como si leyera su mente, perfectamente sabía lo que diría o lo que estaría pensando en ese momento. Pero esto en ningún momento extrañó a Lance.

Por su parte, Lance se sentía tan inseguro ante de la idea de dejar a Keith, esta sería la primera vez que iría fuera del castillo desde lo ocurrido y aún así dudaba de ello.

Con una pequeña sonrisa plantó un pequeño beso en los labios de Keith. Tan tierno como fugaz y que expresaba todas las sensaciones desbordantes que afloraban su pecho. Al notar como las mejillas del azabache se teñían de rojo no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido. Amaba todas las facciones de Keith, hasta cuándo este fruncía el ceño excesivamente. Aquel chico era tan especial para él y lo hacía sentir tan infinito. Para Lance, Keith era un manojo de secretos. Era como su propio universo, que al fin al cabo cuando descubrías algo de él más dudas llegaban a tu mente, pero eso solo lo hacía más hermoso. Más increíble.

Todavía le costaba creer cómo era que habían pasado de ser rivales a ser amantes.

-Regresaré pronto- dijo Lance llevando un mechón del cabello del paladín detrás de su oreja.

-Te estaré esperando hasta entonces- Keith tomó la mano con la que apartó su cabello y la llevó a sus labios para plantarle un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Cuando vuelva podremos ir a ver las estrellas, greñudo.

-Suena increíble...pero deja de llamarme greñudo, imbécil- le soltó frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres un amor- mencionó con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa par así ponerse de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Lance, saluda a los chicos por mí.

Él sólo asintió para así salir de la habitación. Pero eso no lo había reconfortado.

 

**{}**

 

-¡Oigan, he vuelto!- Lance apareció con su armadura ya puesta y con su bayard en mano.

-Estabas tardando demasiado- replicó Pidge colocándose el casco.

-Culpa de Keith- sonrío avergonzado- Por cierto, les manda saludos.

En aquel momento el semblante de todos había cambiado haciendo que una expresión incomoda cruzara por sus rostros. Sí, eso le irritaba de cierto modo a Lance, entendía que todos siguieran dolidos por lo de Keith, pero no toleraba que marginaran tanto al paladín.

-De acuerdo, entiendo que no quieran sus saludos, pero no deben de actuar como si se tratara de un desconocido- frunció el ceño demostrando su enojo a través de su voz; se alejó de ellos para ir directo al León azul.

-¡Lance!- exclamó Allura pero Shiro la detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Deja que se relaje.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esto es parte de los secretos que ocultas, Shiro?

-Solo dale tiempo.

-Tiempo hasta que pierda la cabeza-susurró Pidge con tristeza.

 

**{}**

 

Lance no entendía. No comprendía nada de eso. Se sentía cada vez más perdido. Cada día que pasaba era un día donde de a poco iba perdiendo su cordura. Había algo en su mente que estaba inconcluso y eso lo mataba. Era como si por ratos todo en él fuera a explotar pero al final siempre Keith lo sacaba a flote y lo levantaba. A veces sólo quería darse por vencido, sin embargo, cada vez que eso pasaba iba a ver a Ketih y las cosas mejoraban. Tal vez esa sería la clave. Volver a recuperar la felicidad que se había desvanecido y estaba convencido que el paladín rojo era el único que podía sacarlo de ese estado tan depresivo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado subiéndose al León azul. Se sentó tomándose el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar lentamente tratando de recuperarse. El sudor frío recorría el rostro del chico haciéndolo sentir más enfermo. No era el momento para perder la cabeza, lo sabía, así que soltó un último suspiro y se concentró en la misión.

 

**{}**

 

_Las lágrimas habían empezado a inundar el rostro de Lance con mayor insistencia, su cuerpo entero temblaba tratando de contener aquellos sollozos tan dolorosos. Sentía como todo rastro de calor había abandonado su cuerpo, era como si en ese mismo sitio muriera, pero no era así. El que estaba muriendo sobre su regazo era Keith, aquel chico que tanto amaba y aún así lo negaba por su propio orgullo. Aquel chico que al borde de la muerte le confesaba sus sentimientos cargándolos del arrepentimiento de no haberlos dicho jamás._

_-Te amo, Lance. Te amo tanto- con suavidad acarició las mejillas de Lance y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de dolor- Y sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero quería decirte mínimo una primera y última vez como me sentía. Todo este tiempo te hice creer que no me importabas, pero en realidad por dentro me moría por tener parte de ti. Deseaba tanto que fueras parte de mi presente y mi futuro. Fue cobarde de mi parte jamás demostrarlo. Ahora sólo puedo resignarme a la muerte y a no poder tenerte jamás. Lance, eres tan increíble como hermoso, nunca logré comprender por qué te menospreciabas tanto. Deseaba de algún modo poder hacerte sentir amado. Quería que te vieras a ti mismo del mismo modo en que te veo._

_Keith había empezado a llorar cargando sus palabras con dolor y Lance lo único que podía hacer era mirar al chico con la tristeza más profunda que jamás había sentido en toda su vida. Él tenía experiencias sobre la muerte, sin embargo, esto era como morir en vida. Amaba tanto a Keith y se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por jamás haberlo demostrado o siquiera haber dicho nada. Y ahora aquel que tanto amaba moría frente a él. Nunca podría decir todo lo que sentía._

_-Dios, te amo tanto que duele demasiado- soltó un quejido mezclándose con un sollozo- Duele saber que no podré tenerte, al principio me bastaba con verte, pero ahora ya no podré tener nada de eso. Lance, lo siento tanto. Siento tanto ser un cobarde y no poder amarte tanto como hubiera querido. Ahora ya no tengo tiempo. No tengo otra oportunidad. Me estoy muriendo y lo único que puedo hacer es darte una pequeña parte del amor que tanto soñé darte. Lo siento._

_Lance se derrumbó y dejó que los sollozos los invadieran. Dejó que su cuerpo se sintiera abrazado por el frío tan ardiente y desgarrado. Su corazón quería gritar y el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hacerlo. Dolía demasiado. Le dolía tanto que sentía que se quebraría en mil pedazos. Dolía tanto que su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle demasiado. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente. Odiaba ser un cobarde. Odiaba jamás haber tenido a Keith. Odiaba saber que jamás lo volvería a ver. Jamás lo volvería a tener. Jamás tendría oportunidad de amarlo como quería. Jamás tendría otra oportunidad._

_-Eres un idiota- dijo con una voz quebrada sosteniendo la mano de Keith que tenía en su mejilla. Los ojos de azules parecían cristales húmedos a punto de romperse, el brillo en ellos había desaparecido- No debes suponer mis sentimientos._

_-Pero pensé..._

_-Keith, te amo- lo interrumpió- También te he amado y es mi culpa que llegáramos a esta situación. Tuve tantas oportunidades para decirte cómo me sentía. Keith, nada de esto es tu culpa y no quiero que te disculpes. Sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Quiero que me abraces y que me beses. Quiero que vivas. Quiero que las cosas regresen como antes. Quiero poder cambiar esto. Quiero tenerte en mi futuro. No quiero que mueras, por favor._

_Sollozaba aquellas palabras como si se tratara de un niño. Keith le respondió con una sonrisa cargada de dolor pero a la vez enternecido, cada vez más le costaba vivir._

_-Sabes, me siento tan feliz de haber vivido lo suficiente para escuchar eso- se veía cada vez más tranquilo, era como si todo en él comenzara a relajarse._

_-Te prometo que lo diré más seguido._

_-Quisiera tener el tiempo suficiente para ello- sus ojos comenzaban dejar de enfocar a Lance._

_-¡Keith! Vamos, resiste un poco más. Allura debe de estar en camino- estaba desesperado y sonaba completamente asustado._

_-Ya estoy muy cansado, Lance. No creo poder seguir despierto._

_Entonces..._

 

**{}**

 

Despertó. Se sentía completamente desorientado mientras buscaba las respuestas de lo que había sucedido. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido con él. Lance parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de enfocar algo, aunque su vista le fallaba demasiado. Trató de mover su cuerpo, pero como era de esperar sus movimientos se acompañaban de una sensación llena de dolor. Era como si todo su cuerpo ardiera debajo de la piel en busca de darse paso hasta la superficie. Esta vez con mayor fuerza decidió elevar su brazo conteniendo el dolor que recorría toda las extremidades de su cuerpo, se mordió la lengua y procedió a estirarse, sin embargo, se había visto interrumpido por un cristal que detuvo el movimiento. Tomando mayor consciencia de sí mismo consiguió enfocar el sitio donde se encontraba. Al parecer se encontraba en una de las cámaras criogénicas del castillo.

Entre los recuerdos de su mente trataba de visualizar algún recuerdo que indicará el por qué se encontraba ahí. No recordaba haberse herido durante batalla.

Pero tal como si algo golpeara su consciencia, un recuerdo llegó a él con demasiada insistencia, algo que de inmediato activó su cerebro. Entonces, como era de esperarse, recordó. No sólo había recordado la razón de por qué terminó en enfermería, sino que había recordado todo. Absolutamente todo. Y los recuerdos comenzaron a agobiarlo.

Desesperadamente, Lance golpeó el cristal haciendo que las puertas de la cámara criogénica se abrieran estrepitosamente provocando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo ante la falta de fuerza que tenía. Un intenso dolor de cabeza lo recorrió haciéndolo sentir enfermo, sin embargo, la realidad y el peso de los recuerdos lo hacían sentir peor.

Se impulsó para levantarse lo más pronto posible y trató nuevamente de enfocar todo a su alrededor, ésta vez consiguiendo su objetivo. Si, como había supuesto se encontraba en enfermería; trataba de entender un poco de lo que había sucedido y había conseguido recordar que tuvo un colapso nervioso durante la misión. Entonces todo el caos lo había invadido, porque finalmente había conseguido recordar lo que su mente había negado.

Una angustia y desesperación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo dominándolo con intensidad. Miró al lado de la cápsula criogénica de donde despertó encontrándose con su vestimenta habitual, al parecer los demás no estaban enterados de que ya había despertado, él suponía que algo había surgido que no les permitía verlo. Pero por ahora, todo eso le había dejado de interesar. Cogió las cosas que le pertenecían y se dispuso a vestirse, realmente no estaba interesado en portar el traje de las cámaras criogénicas ya que después de un tiempo fuera le resultaba algo incómodo tener que portar aquello que le recordaba sus heridas pasadas.

Tal vez tendría tiempo de razonar todo esto y quizá sacar una broma estúpida de todo esto, sin embargo, había algo más vital que comenzaba a inundar su mente. Keith.

 

**{}**

 

Completamente desesperado, Lance corría por los pasillos del castillo. A pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera adolorido y fatigado no se permitía detenerse por nada. La mente de Lance se sentía fuera de sí, era como si todo lo que tuviera en su cabeza fuera un rompecabezas que poco a poco iba tomando sentido, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no sentía ninguna satisfacción por ello, sino que la angustia y desesperación estaban golpeándolo con intensidad.

Se sentía tan perdido, las manos del moreno temblaban demasiado así como el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo tan escaso ante la inyección de desesperación que lo agobiaba sacándolo de sí mismo.

Acelerando sus pisadas y estando al tanto de todas las habitaciones en busca de Keith, él jamás se dio cuenta de quién tenía en frente, así que repentinamente fue detenido por el cuerpo de alguien.

-¿Lance?- preguntó Shiro sorprendido.

Detrás de él se encontraban todos los demás, en especial la princesa. Todos ellos lo veían con ojos cargados de sorpresa, pero a la vez dejaban a la vista toda su preocupación por él.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar hora mismo- soltó Lance con la mirada perdida, tratando de desviarse de Shiro.

-Lance, no deberías estar aquí- Shiro lo sostuvo de los brazos para retenerlo.

-Necesito encontrarlo- dijo con una voz pérdida tratando de zafar el agarre.

-Deberías de estar en la enfermería, todavía necesitas descansar- le sugirió Pidge dando un paso hacia él.

-¡Lo único que necesitó es que me dejen en paz!- exclamó exasperado mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Vamos, Lance. Debes tranquilizarte y regresar a enfermería. Todavía no te encuentras bien, tuviste un colapso..- comenzó la princesa posando una mano en el hombro del chico.

-¡Sé que no estoy bien! Sé todo lo que sucedió. Necesito buscarlo y que me dejen en paz- su cuerpo soltaba fuertes espasmos y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse antes las lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas..?- Hunk se veía preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Por favor, sólo déjenme tener esto- dijo desesperado tratando de contener las lágrimas- Déjenme entender lo que sucede y qué me sucede.

-Lance, es algo complicado- Shiro suspiró nostálgico.

-Algo complicado- soltó Lance con una risa incrédula y una sonrisa apagada- Creo que hubiera sido menos complicado si no hubieran mentido o quizá lo hubiera sido si hubiesen llegado a tiempo en ese entonces.

-Sabes que eso no fue culpa nuestra- Pidge dijo con una voz apagada.

-No fue su culpa. Fue mía. Solamente mía- dijo cerrando los puños y mordiéndose los labios para evitar sollozar.

-Eso no es cierto- trató la princesa de hacerlo entender.

-Solo...sólo déjenme en paz con él- sentenció dedicándoles una mirada feroz.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más salió corriendo lejos de ellos, como si buscará desesperadamente huir de ahí y de su visión.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde- susurró Shiro.

 

**{}**

 

-¡Keith!- gritó Lance entrando a la habitación del azabache.

Confiaba en que estaría ahí, sin embargo, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que el chico no se encontraba en aquella habitación. Lance comenzaba a exasperarse. Jaló sus cabellos con fuerza y apretó los dientes para tratar de tranquilizarse. Sentía como cada fibra de cordura que todavía quedaba en su mente comenzaba a reventarse. Sentía como un nudo cubría su garganta provocando que las lágrimas contenidas comenzarán a escurrir por sus mejillas dejando los rastros de su desesperación.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- comenzó a preguntar desesperado con una voz completamente rota, sentía como su pecho dolía con intensidad haciéndole perder el aire, esto provocaba que se sintiera mareado.

-¡Por favor!- dijo a través de un sollozo.

Recuperando la velocidad para volver a correr decidió salir de la habitación del chico y continuar en su búsqueda. Cada vez que entraba a otra habitación notando la ausencia de su amado, nuevamente volvía a sentir como su mente le jugaba una trampa en la cual terminaría con él sumiéndose en su propia locura. Se sentía mal. Tan mal que sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería ahí mismo. Podía sentir como el sudor recorría su frente así como el ardor que cubría su pecho lo ahogaba. Lance empezaba a perder la esperanza dándose cuenta que quizá los pensamientos de su mente sólo fueran los escasos recuerdos que anteriormente había eliminado su mente.

Entonces se detuvo un momento a pensar. Recordaba que Keith y él tenían un lugar especial, aquel lugar donde iban a veces cuando Keith se sentía lo suficiente bien para poder levantarse de cama. Tal como si le hubieran dado una grandiosa idea a Lance este comenzó a retomar el trote hacia aquel sitio tan especial.

Cada paso que daba le resultaba más difícil, de sentía como si el mundo diera vueltas al rededor suyo consiguiendo que la mente le jugara las peores bromas. Lance McClain sentía que moría. Cada parte de él se perdía ante la tristeza de los recuerdos. Finalmente recordaba. Sabía lo que había sucedido aquella vez. Todo había vuelto. Sus recuerdos eran tan nítidos como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo. Ahora todo era claro para él, pero entre esa claridad lo único que encontraba era oscuridad. Lance moría. Moría porque cada recuerdo apuñalaba el corazón del chico haciéndolo temblar. Todo este tiempo estaba muriendo de tristeza y jamás había entendido la razón. Hasta ahora.

Como si la vida de Lance dependiera de ello entró abruptamente al observatorio. Su respiración se mantenía agitada mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia su cabeza para tratar de estabilizar la cordura aunque fuera por un momento más. El cuerpo del moreno temblaba y se sumía en desesperación haciéndolo ver frágil, se veía tan débil y tan roto que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Las lágrimas habían empapado por completo su rostro y habían apagado el brillo de sus ojos. Sus ojos. Aquel modo en que en ellos se expresaba el dolor indescriptible del alma. En aquellos orbes azules había la pena de un alma rota. La pena de la muerte en vida. Lance estaba tan perdido en vida.

Una música acompañaba la estancia la cual procedía de un pequeño dispositivo que se encontraba en el suelo. Frente a él en aquella ventana panorámica que daba la vista a todas las estrellas y el universo se encontraba a quien tanto buscaba. Keith. Este se encontraba viendo el paisaje mientras se cubría así mismo entre sábanas cálidas. Las estrellas suavemente iluminaban su rostro tan pálido que lucía enfermo. Tenía una leve sonrisa, tan nostálgica como a la vez cargada de dolor. Keith con un leve movimiento se dio la vuelta hacia Lance.

-Lance- susurró su nombre cargando las palabras con amor.

-Keith, estás aquí- dijo Lance aliviado acercándose a la habitación- Keith, yo...

-Es hermoso ¿no es así?- lo interrumpió- Este sitio es hermoso. Todavía puedo recordar cuando me enseñaste este sitio por primera vez.

Pero Lance no dijo nada. Sólo miro a Keith expresando la más profunda de las tristezas, las lágrimas seguían cayendo levemente y parecía que jamás se detendrían.

-Lance, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Todo está bien- soltó Keith con una sonrisa más tranquilizadora.

-No es así, nada está bien y lo sabemos- su voz sonaba ronca mientras se acercaba al azabache.

-Por favor, deja todo en el pasado. Todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí- posó una mano en el brazo de Lance.

-Por favor, detente- dijo dejando que un pequeño sollozo surcara sus labios.

-No llores. No debes hacerlo porque ya estoy aquí y siempre permaneceré aquí a tu lado.

-Keith, yo lo siento tanto ¡Perdóname por todo!- se cubrió el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras dejaba salir los sollozos. Con desesperación abrazó a Keith dejando brotar su tristeza.

-No hay nada que perdonar- susurró Keith en su hombro reconfortandolo- Todo estará bien.

-¡Dios! Si hubiera hecho algo distinto. Si te hubiera dicho antes lo mucho que te amaba. Todo hubiese sido distinto.

-Lance, yo siempre supe, siempre sé y siempre sabré que me amas. No importa lo que haya pasado, ese hecho no ha cambiado.

-Ese hecho lo cambió todo.

-Sabes que te amo.

Lance apretó más su agarre hacia el chico.

-Y me duele verte llorar así por pequeñeces. Sólo deberías bailar un rato conmigo para olvidar- dijo separándose de él y entrelazándose en su agarre.

Keith con suavidad limpió las lágrimas de Lance dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de amor. Con lentitud ambos comenzaron a balancearse al compás de aquella música tan lenta.

Lance sentía su cuerpo arder. Se sentía tan perdido. Pero cuando estaba con Keith...todo era diferente. Todo lograba ser mejor y de a poco la sensación lo cubrió dejándose llevar por ello y por el baile.

-Nada es tu culpa- repitió Keith.

-Es mi culpa que te hayas desvanecido- susurró Lance apoyando su frente contra la de Keith. Una tristeza profunda lo cargaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar también a su amado.

Lance se sentía roto. Tan roto que podría morir.

Se aferró con mayor fuerza a la cintura de Keith, porque sentía que en cualquier momento lo volvería a perder. No lo iba a dejar partir esta vez.

 

**{}**

 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Allura ante esa escena. Ella buscaba desesperadamente a Lance junto a Shiro para tratar de reconfórtalo, pero lo que se habían encontrado les había roto el corazón por completo. Los sollozos silenciosos invadieron a Allura.

-Este era el secreto, Allura. Esto era lo que ocultábamos- Shiro agachó la cabeza con una mirada triste.

En el centro del observatorio, acompañado de una melodía tan triste se encontraba Lance abrazado a si mismo mientras se balanceaba lentamente. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo completo. Los temblores lo invadían y las lágrimas lo habían empapado. En el centro se encontraba un chico tan frágil y tan roto.

-¡Perdóname, Keith! ¡Perdóname por todo! ¡Por favor, vuelve! ¡Te necesito!- gritaba entre sollozos desesperadamente. Era como si su garganta se desgarrara ante la pena

Parecía como si alguien estuviera con él, pero en realidad, Lance estaba completamente solo en aquella sala.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con la voz rota.

-No podíamos quitarle la ilusión de Keith a Lance. No queríamos que perdiera la cabeza- susurró- Sabíamos que si te lo decíamos tratarías de sacarlo de aquel estado, pero no imaginamos que revivir un escenario parecido que aquella vez le haría recordar.

-Lance, se negaba...

-Sí, se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Su mente había borrado la realidad.

Allura miró aquel chico enloquecido del fondo que se aferraba a si mismo con las uñas desgarrando su prenda. Lance estaba fuera de sí, lo único que hacía era gritar en busca de su amado.

-Tienes que regresar. Te necesito. No puedo vivir sin ti- susurró levemente dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y llevando su cabeza contra el frío suelo- Keith, lo siento. Por mi culpa no estás. Yo pude haber evitado esto. Pude haber demostrado antes mi amor. Regresa. Te amo tanto. Te amo tanto que duele y sé que este amor jamás podrá ser liberado por qué te has ido.

¡Keith, te has desvanecido por mi culpa!

Allura lo recordaba. No habían llegado a tiempo. Cuando el castillo llegó y ella bajó a la superficie lo único que se encontró fue a Lance aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de Keith. Habían llegado tarde. Ketih había muerto aquel día. Lance aquella vez estaba tan roto sollozando con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Lance se negaba a soltar a Keith.

Todo este tiempo los demás habían seguido el juego de Lance. Aquel momento había sido tan traumante para el moreno que ese recuerdo fue borrado de su memoria. Su mente había creado una ilusión. Una ilusión donde Keith estaba vivo y eran pareja. Una realidad donde Keith no había muerto y había sido salvado a tiempo. Una realidad donde Lance podía ser feliz. Sin embargo, así era. El olvidaba y algo activaba sus recuerdos, pero al final volvería a borrar todo y empezaría de cero con una ilusión. Pero se veía tan doloroso, tal como si aquel chico hubiera perdido la cordura.

Porque aquel día que Keith se había desvanecido, una gran parte de Lance se había desvanecido con él...y jamás regresaría.

-Te amo y tú me amas, pero si era así ¿por qué tuviste que morir? ¿Por qué el universo fue tan cruel conmigo para quitarme lo que más amaba?- susurró llevándose ambas manos a la nuca mientras se mantenía en el suelo.

Allura cubrió el sollozo que salió de sus labios y Shiro la cubrió con sus brazos.

_Keith y Lance se habían desvanecido. Se habían desvanecido juntos con el universo. Se habían desvanecido en simple polvo de estrellas._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Realmente espero que les haya gustado este angst sobre Klance y quiero también darles las gracias al equipo de Voltron Mini Bang Hispano que me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar en esto y en especial a Fat.Rab que colaboró conmigo como artista, pueden encontrarla en Instagram y Tumblr bajo este seudónimo.
> 
> Tumblr: https://fatrab.tumblr.com
> 
> Gracias a todos ellos este proyecto salió a la luz y también les debo agradecer a ustedes por leer. Así que me despido y espero nos vemos en una próxima lectura. Adios :D


End file.
